mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dilophoshi
Dilophoshi are poisonous member of the Shiraptoridae and the founding member of the subdivision Dilophoshidae. They're closest relative is Cryolophoshi. They are based off the Jurassic Park version of Dilophosaurus, complete with the poison but lack the frill. They were once omivorious, but they were changed into a carnivore as the dinosaur they are based off of is a carnivore. Appearance Since Dilophoshi is a Shiraptorid, they have the body shape of a dromaeosaur but with more aspects of the dinosaur they are actually based off of: Dilophosaurus. They are a orangish-brown color with red stripes that start on their neck, go long their back to the tip of their tail. The stripes are also on their arms and legs, on their arm and legs are a bunch of red dots that go nearly to their elbows and knees. They have a short, crocodilian snout with nostrils on the top near the tip. Their eyes are the same that the Megaspinosaurids have and on top of their head is thier most noticable trait: a pair of fin-like crests. These crests are more brightly colored on adult male Dilophoshis. Their hands are the same as the ones that the Megaspinosaurids and members of the Jimburuba Clan have, with 3 fingers and a thumb with sharp claws. They have dromaeosaur feet with 3 toes facing foward, one of them is the toe with the sickle-like claw and one toe facing backwards. They all have sharp claws. Their toes are also spread out a little. On their back is a dorsol fin-like scale. Their coloration is supposed to warn other creatures that they are poisonous, the red pattern on their arms and legs can look like blood splatter in a way. Biology and Behavior Dilophoshi are carnivores, they spend most of their time hunting for prey. They mostly hunt along but they may hunt in pairs at times. They hide in plants and wait for a herbivore or a herbivorious omnivore to come and then they make their attack. They mainly attack prey with the claws on their hands, since their jaws are not very strong but they will use their jaws to hold a victim while slashing it with their claws. Much like the Dilophosaurus seen in Jurassic Park, Dilophoshi have poison glands located in their mouth. They shoot their poison as a long range method of attacking prey. Their poison does not act the same way as the Jurassic Park Dilo's does, instead it can possibly kill the prey. Being a small carnivore, reaching 20 feet in lenght from snout to tail, Dilophoshis usually inhabitat forests so they have less competition from larger carnivores. However, they still have some competition in the forest, one of their competitors being Simmataw. Dilophoshis will not attempt to battle a Simmataw because Simmataw is a slightly larger than a full-grown Dilophoshi and despite Dilophoshi being stronger in terms of attack power. During the breeding season, a male Dilophoshi will look for a non-family related female Dilophoshi and attempt to impress her with his brightly colored crests on his head. If successful, the male and female will breed. The female will lay her eggs in about 5 months. Once she lays her eggs, the female stays at the nest to warm them as well as protecting them. The male will bring some kills to the female. The eggs take 5 weeks to hatch, the male and female will take turns looking after their offspring, bringing food to the nest as well as protecting them from other predators. When the offspring are about 3 months old, the parents will start bringing live prey to the nest so the offspring can pratice their killing skills. The offspring will leave the nest when they are a year old and they reach adulthood when they are 15 years old. They can live up to 70 to 80 years, though sometimes not many live that long. Name Origin Dilophoshi's name comes from Dilophosaurus and "shi", this one means death in Japanese, referring to the fact the Dilophoshi is a deadly, poisonous carnivore. The second part of their scientific name is the same as Dilophosaurus's but with one letter changed. In adventures Dilophoshi make on and off appearances mainly in the Sporerassic Park series. A individual's poison killed Mustongon in Sporerassic Park. 'Appearances' Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park Site B Sporerassic Park Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Dilophoshi_Rear_View.png|Rear view of a Dilophoshi File:Mustongon_and_dilophoshi_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4m7fg1.png|Artwork of Mustongon being attacked by a Dilophoshi by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Sporerassic_park_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nn31z.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with 2 Brachiostompers, 2 Dilophoshis, 3 Shiraptors and a Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer by koshechkazlatovlaska Trivia *Dilophoshi is a reference to the Jurassic Park version of Dilophosaurus minus the frill. Mustongon, who is a reference to Dennis Nedry, is killed by a Dilophoshi's poison. This is referencing Dennis's death in the novel and movie of Jurassic Park, though the poison is what kills Mustongon. Category:Shiraptorids Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Codenamed Species Category:Theropods Category:Species who changed diets Category:Forest Species